


Family

by SemperAeternumQue



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adoption, Angst, Angst and Feels, Families of Choice, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, I promise I wasn't trying to hurt you, It just happened okay, Unconventional Families, Very abrupt angst, gratuitous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-06 00:22:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18839827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemperAeternumQue/pseuds/SemperAeternumQue
Summary: Short, fluffy ficlet involving my favorite dysfunctional family, a glass jar and four dolls. Knock yourself out.





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying that I'm not going to post anything and then I post things arg. It's not my fault that I have so many fics sitting on my computer! 
> 
> Oh well, have this ridiculous 300 words of fluff and angst. 
> 
> As always, please leave feedback! I love feedback!

Maglor wasn't sure what he was expecting when then twins told him and Maedhros that they had a gift for their foster parents. It certainly wasn't this, although this was definitely heart-meltingly cute.

Elrond and Elros had apparently scavenged up a couple of dolls, probably from someone in the fortress who had had elflings, once upon a more peaceful time. One doll had red hair, and although he was not much taller than the other dolls, the twins had cut off his hand. Maglor didn't want to know how. The second adult doll was dark-haired, and the twins had given him a necklace that was probably supposed to be similar to the one Maglor wore. The last two were identical dark-haired 'child' dolls with innocent, smiling faces.

The twins had arranged the four dolls in a wide jar so that the red-haired one was lounging back, smiling, the twin dolls were sitting on him and one that was supposed to be Maglor was watching the others with a kind smile drawn crookedly on his face, probably by Elros.

"Do you like it ada?" Elrond asked nervously. The real Maglor turned to smile down at him. "Yes, very much." He was rewarded for his approval by two elflings hugging his legs. Maedhros laughed, a real laugh for once, and took the jar. "Very nice job, boys. I love it." He turned to Maglor. "I think we should keep it."

And that was that.

* * *

 

Many years later, when the surviving Noldor were going through Maedhros' old possessions after his death, they found almost no personal items. A set of rings, a hair ribbon, a old sword that Maedhros had kept all these years, a sheaf of letters from people long dead, and a sole glass jar with four crudely made dolls in it.

'Family' read the tag around it.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M NOT CRYING YOU'RE CRYING. Why did I have to write this? Why can't I write happy things? I don't know. 
> 
> I'm going to go have an existential crisis about why I can't write, have fun.


End file.
